ONE PIECE: SECOND AGE OF PIRATES
by MarsNeptune
Summary: 28 years have past since Monkey D. Luffy became The Pirate King and was his duty to inspire the new generations to become pirates. In the South Blue an alliance has secret plans and young people with dreams and desires for revenge are ready to set sail
1. History

**ONE PIECE – SECOND AGE OF PIRATES**

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, this is a remake of my original One Piece Fanfic, the idea is still the same but I decided to follow the example of many fanfic-writers and focus my story in the future. So the fic will be set after Monkey D. Luffy became the Pirate King. And remember that you may find spoilers here, seriously, people should know that in a fanfic someone would find a lot of spoilers. Also, my schedule is really tight and I won't be able to update very often.

I am also open to suggestions, so feel free to do it. Now let's see a little of history before get into the fanfic.

**History of Pirating**

**Before the Golden Age: **

Pirates have long been a part of the way of life of the One Piece world. The oldest known group of pirates mentioned was the ones under Dorry and Brogy from more than 100 years ago. However, despite pirates existing back, none of them were noteworthy enough to shake the world.

Then all this changed with the arrival of the great Pirate Gol D. Roger. Roger set about doing what no one had done before - conquering the Grand Line. He succeeded and in doing so made his way to Raftel and left behind something somewhere in the world, his most prized possession One Piece. Roger brought about an air of romance about being a pirate and upon his death his final words sent others to sea to become a pirate. Things would never be the same again.

**The Golden Age of Pirating:**

The death of Roger sent many pirates to the Grand Line, hoping to find his treasure and become the Pirate King. However with the new wave of pirates came a new change that even Whitebeard noted.

Over the next few decades the old figures of the pre-pirate age began to disappear due to the span of time. This has left fewer and fewer people aware of the days of pirating before Roger's death. Many old values shared by the pirates of the pre-pirate age have slowly begun to die. Even once commonly sung songs like Binks' sake have begun to fade out of memory, save from the minds of all but those who still remember the olden days of pirating (such as those like Brook and Shanks). Although newer pirates still adopt these values some completely go in a different direction, the most prominent is Doflamingo who speaks of a New Age where pirates should stop dreaming.

With the Great Age of Piracy spiraling out of control, this has led to the World Government to become deeply concerned. In response, they created the Shichibukai and sent them out to kill other pirates. The World Government also allowed themselves to easily be tricked by Spandam into a plan to gain Pluton, unaware that he had alternative motives in mind.

**The New Age:**

At the start of the storyline, the New Age was fast approaching. This New Age of Piracy was brought upon by changes in the world. Various characters who have mentioned it either spoke of a world on the verge of chaos, or a great age where Pirates no longer chase their dreams.

Related to this incoming age in particular was the capture of Whitebeard's 2nd division commander Fire Fist Ace by the Marines. This significant action resulted in the Shichibukai and Marines assembling together in preparation for a war against Whitebeard himself. During the war, Ace was killed and Whitebeard attempted to take down Marineford. Finally Whitebeard, who held the age of Pirates together, died, leaving his vast territories up for grabs by other pirates in the New World. It may also be noted that after Blackbeard took Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi power, he said that this age will be "his age" shouting aloud for everyone in Marineford and Sabaody Archipelago (viewing via Visual Den Den Mushi) to hear. Now if this is the "new age" that Doflamingo talks about is the one that Blackbeard mentioned is currently unknown.

With the start of the new image, a new wave of pirates went to sea looking for One Piece, having seen Whitebeard confirm its existence. A number of pirates from the previous era escaped Level 6, and it was noted that new age also means that the Marines themselves now must change with this new age. However the exact direction this new era will take is still as of yet unknown.

It has been hinted, though, that it is going farther and farther out of the government's hands, with pirates everywhere, all of which appear to be less and less mindful of the government, with entire islands being taken over. The people of Luffy's hometown note that "for the past few days we've been seeing pirate ships on the coast, we can't even sleep".

And the fact that this is happening in the East Blue, the weakest of the Four Blues, suggests that the other three are in the same, if not more dangerous, state.

After two years of remaining out of the public eye, the Straw Hat Pirates returned and travel to the New World. Monkey D. Luffy became the Pirate King, Roronoa Zoro became the World Greatest Swordsman, Nami made The World Map, Usopp became the King of Snipers, Sanji found the All Blue, Chooper became a doctor known worldwide, Nico Robin learned the True History, Franky became known as the Ultimate Cyborg, Brook was reunited with Laboon.

After all their dreams were accomplished, the Straw Hat Pirates and the world enjoyed ten years of peace. Pirates all over the world were disappearing and stopping being pirates because the treasure of Gol D. Roger was claimed. There was no more interest of being a pirate, only the pirates the liked to steal and did not believe in dreams remained. The Marines were determined to stop any pirate like activity and imposed a strong military strength in the Four Blues, and worked harder to capture any pirate crew that could inspire people to become a pirate.

For ten more years the Marines ruled the seas, few pirates existed in the Four Blues and fewer got into the Grand line looking for treasures and wealth, only in the New World pirates existed yet. Seeing all this, the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy decided to do something; he could not believe that the Age of Pirates was no more. He traveled to all the Four Blues and the Grand Line sending a message of adventure, a challenge of strength and to not stop believing in dreams.

"Hear me all of you, pirates and soon to be pirates. I got the One Piece because I wanted it, because I dreamed with being the Pirate King. I desired it from the deepest of my heart and soul. I also wanted to know the world, to go to a place that no one had ever gone. And I wanted to be a free man. You can all be as great as I am, or as Gol D. Roger was."

"Many of you do not dare being a pirate because there is no more treasure to find, well you are all wrong! The One Piece is mine, the title of Pirate King is mine, and there it is, in the Grand Line, in the New World, just go and get it."

"I challenge you all so called pirates. Come to the Grand Line, to the New World, to accomplish your dreams, and who knows maybe you will get the strength to beat me and if you do, THE ONE PIECE WILL BE YOURS"

With that a new generation of Pirates was borne and old pirates came back from their hiding to go to the Grand Line, some just for the adventure but many for the treasures and for the ultimate treasure, the One Piece. This was called the Second Ages of Pirates.

**South Blue:**

In the South Blue, ten years before the Second Age of Pirates, when the Marines were rising in power, four kingdoms made an alliance seeing that the World Government actions were almost inhuman in most aspects, especially those of the Tenryubito, and the applying of Absolute Justice by most of the Marines as the Marines were increasing their numbers and power and were abusing of it. Those kingdoms were the continental islands of Lordaeron, Azeroth, Kalimdor and Southrend.

Their main goal is not clear, and it is said that they work with the Revolutionaries though it is just a rumor inside the alliance. But what is clear is that they support some selected pirates' crews that are loyal to them and these pirates crews are seem as heroes in those kingdoms. The pirates' crews are known as The Skulls and each one has a different color. The World Government is unaware of this because the CP3 (Cipher Pol Number 3) that is located in the South Blue also works for the alliance and makes sure that any proof that my lead to the discovery of it gets erased.

The Skulls started their operations eight years ago, they do not have direct contact with the kingdoms' rulers, only with the CP3 and to what is known as The Council, who are the ones who selects the people who will form part of one of The Skulls. The Skulls duties were to eliminate other pirates that attacked or were a threat to the kingdoms and they were and are feared in the South Blue. They were also tasked with create havoc to the Marines and any World Government supporter. This was a silent indirect war against the World Government.

Six years before the Second Age of Pirates, The Skulls were granted the permission to go to the Grand Line. The first to go were The Red Skull Pirates, then The Blue Skull Pirates and finally The Green Skull Pirates. Those three Skulls gained fame in the Grand Line and became a threat to the World Government. The Marine tried to capture them many times and their battles were very intense. The Red Skull Pirates went to the New World, but everything went bad when the Blue Skull Pirates reached Shabaody Archipelago.

The Marine decided to put an end to these pirates that apparently were allies. The Blue Skull Pirates fought against Admiral Akainu and Vice Admiral Smoker. Only the young ones of the crew survived thanks to the arrival of The Green Skull Pirates that could not do anything but run with few members of the Blue Skull Pirates. The Captain Blue Skull died in battle against Akainu, the other members were arrested and sentenced to death. Only one escaped.

The Green Skull Pirates crossed the Calm Belt and made it back to the South Blue where they would be safe from the Marine. It was decided by the Council that Red Skull would remain in the New World and come back if he was able to, Green Skull would go back into the Grand Line and remain there, but avoiding confrontation with an Admiral. The Blue Skull Pirates survivors joined other Skulls crews or remained in their homeland to train.

Eight years had passed since that and the Second Age of Pirates is getting stronger. Red Skull made it back from the New World and has a report for the Council, Green Skull is also back from the Paradise, and the survivors of the Blue Skull Pirates are ready and eager to raise the flag of the Blue Skull again.

**Author's Note: **I got to admit that practically all of this was from onepiecewikia, except the part where the Straw Hat pirates accomplished their dreams, Luffy's speech and the South Blue part, all that is my doing.


	2. Meeting

**Author's Note:** Well I hope that you liked the history class, now let's start with the fanfic.

-talking-

"_thinking_"

**Attacks**

* * *

**- **Where is he? - said a young man well shaped, thin but with muscles, brown short hair and blue eyes. Wears black boots, dark blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. He is carring four swords on his waist, two on the right and two on the left. On the right there is one with circular silver guard, and hilt colored white with sky blue rhombuses, and over it one with circular red guard, and hilt colored blue with white rhombuses. And on the left there is one with circular silver guard, and hilt colored black with white rhombuses, and over it one with circular black guard, and hilt colored black with azure rhombuses.

- He was suppused to be here by now - said the same man again.

- Would you calm down? I've never see you like this - said another young man. He is also well shape with muscles as the first man. He wears black boots, black jeans with an orange belt with four Flintlock .48 caliber 6 shot revolver on it, two on the right and two on the left, and blue pouches belted around his legs, a white t-shirt and brown jacket, with two front pockets, over it. He has short black hair under his brown cowboy hat.

- I cannot calm down, today is THE DAY, Dante - said the first man.

- Well, either you calm down or I will clam you down - said a third one. He is taller than the first two, and has big muscles. He has the typical appearance of a martial artist, with a dark blue gi and a black belt, and black sandals. He is bald with black eyes.

- Oh no, I'll have none of that, Galeon - said Dante - I will not tolerate you and Magnathas fighting, at least not today.

- Ok, whatever. It's just that I am getting tire of waiting - said Galeon.

The three friends were in the front yard of a house. Dante and Galeon were just standing with their arms crossed, while Magnathas was walking from side to side. Suddenly you can see a figure walking to them. It was a is a large, muscular, and White-shark Fishman. He wears a sleeveless, unbuttoned black shirt decorated by many white lightning-like spots, bermudas which are dark brown, and a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals.

- About time Sharken - said Magnathas with a smile in his face.

- Shut it Maganathas - was all Sharken said before crossing his arms and sit down infront of the trio who just look at him.

-...and? - asked Magnathas.

- Hum?...Oh right. Yes the Council will let you three participate in the meeting of the Skulls - said Sharken with a big smile on his face.

- YES - Shouted the three friends.

- OK guys, the easy part is done here comes the difficult one - said Sharken.

- What do you mean? Talking to and convincing those oldmen will be a piece of cake - said Maganathas.

- Fool, those oldmen are the ones who will decide if you will be the next Blue Skull or not, so don't be so sure you will succed, many before you have failed remember that - said Sharken.

- I know, you are right - answered Magnathas.

- Of course I'm right. I've known them for eight years -

- What about what we asked you a few days ago? - asked Dante.

- humf... - was all Sharken said.

- Oh come on! Give us an answer already - said Galeon.

Magnathas was just looking at Sharken who was looking at the ground. Suddenly Sharken raised his face and look directly to the eyes of Magnathas.

- Yes, I'll go with you - said Sharken smirking.

- YES - shouted the trio again.

- With you in our crew we will be invencible - said Galeon.

- We will see. Where you want to go is not a playground - said Sharken.

- Even so, I'm sure of my goals - said Magnathas, everyone look at him - I will go to the Grand Line, I will go to the New World, I will be the best swordsman in the world and I will make the Blue Skull Pirates a force to reckon.

Everyone smile at that speach.

* * *

Now we find Magnathas with Sharken at his right, Dante at his left and Galeon next to Dante in a hall infront of a big iron door.

- Last chance to back down - said Sharken with a silly voice.

- If you want to run do it, I will go straight ahead - said Magnathas smirking.

- Heh, rookie - was all what Sharken said.

Sharken knocked the door three times, and the door started to open so they could walk in. It was a big room, well decorated and there was a long table at the end of the room where six men, with black suits and different colors of shirts under them, were sit. The two in the middle of the group were twins, they had blue shirts and red ties, blonde long hair up to their shoulders and pale green eyes. The ones who were next to them were very peculiar, one has an eyepatch on his right eye and long silver hair in a pony tail, he has a yellow shirt and a black tie with yellow crosses in it, the other one has two scars crossing his face from above his left eye to his lower lip, he has a red shirt with a golden tie. Finally on the left end of the table was a man with back combed black hair and bear, he has a green shirt with a black tie, and on the right end of the table was a bald fat man with a white mustache, he has a purple shirt with a black tie with horizontal red lines. They were The Council of the Skulls. They all looked like they were in their early fourties.

- What? Where is every body? I never thought that we would be the first to arrive - said Sharken smirking after the group stoped infront of the Council.

- Heh. The fact that you came first talks good of you, we don't like to wait - said the man with the eyepatch smirking as well.

- I know you don't, Lord Masar - answered Sharken still smirking.

- Well look who showed up - said someone.

- Deltathas Theron - said the man with two scars crossing his face.

"_Green Skull_" thought Magnathas, Dante and Galeon.

- Nice to see you all gentlemen. It's been a while Sharken - said Deltathas while walking to the group and stoping next to Sharken. He wears brown boots, black jeans with a belt with a Flintlock on each side and a sword on the left side of his waist, a green t-shirt and a black captain coat over it, on the back of his coat there is a normal jolly roger (a skull over two crossed bones) but colored green. He has blonde hair in a pony tail that goes to his waist and light brown eyes.

- After we are done here I will crush you in poker - said Sharken smiling.

- Hey don´t be a bad loser, ...and come on 1,000,000 Beli is nothing between friends jejeje - answered Deltathas.

- Still, I want a rematch - answered Sharken.

- Leave your little gambling games out side of this meeting, would you? - said the man with two scars crossing his face.

- Yes, Lord Saron - answered Sharken and Deltathas.

"_So that´s why Sharken was so angry eight months ago_" thought Magnathas.

- ...I understand why is Sharken here, but why are those three here? - asked some one.

- Huh...oh Gamathas - said Sharken.

"_Red Skull_" thought Magnathas, Dante and Galeon.

- Hi Gama, I´m sure you have a story to tell, can wait to hear it - said Deltathas.

- I´m sure you are, hum happy as always, you haven´t change a bit in these years, and don´t call me Gama - said Gamathas while walking and stopping next to Deltathas. He wears black boots, dark brown jeans with a black belt with two Flintlock on each side and a sword on the left side of his waist, a red shirt and a black captain coat over it, on the back of his coat there is a normal jolly roger (a skull over two crossed bones) but colored red. He has black hair that goes to his shoulders and pale red eyes.

- We all are anxious to hear your report aswell Gamathas Proudmoore - said Lord Saron.

- I have no douts about it - said Gamathas.

- What I really want to know is how the hell did you cross the North Blue and get into the East Blue? - asked another new comer.

- And what I want to know is when are you gonna pay me the rest of my money, Kratothas? - asked Sharken.

"_Yellow Skull_" thought Magnathas, Dante and Galeon.

- Damn! What is Sharken doing here? - asked Kratothas.

- He wants me to kick his ass in poker again - answered Deltathas.

- What did I tell you about your gambling games? - said Lord Saron.

- Sorry Lord Saron - said Sharken, Deltathas and Kratothas as Kratothas arrived next to Gamathas. Kratothas wears black boots, dark gray jeans with a black belt, a yellow shirt and a black captain coat over it, on the back of his coat there is a normal jolly roger (a skull over two crossed bones) but colored yellow. He has brown hair in that goes to his shoulder and pale green eyes.

- Isn't this lovely, Sigma? Everyone is here. I told you that we should had come earlier - said someone to someone.

- It doesn't matter if we are here early or not, either way we would have to wait untill everyone is here. And as I don't like to wait I'll rather be late, Stigma - answered someone.

- Well, well, well. Don't let your guard down boys, these two ladies are more dangerous than ten angry Sea Kings - said Sharken looking at Magnathas, Dante and Galeon, while Deltathas, Gamathas and Kratothas just nod in agreement.

- Come on Sharken. I'll never do anything to your young friends, and less they want me to - said Stigma giving Magnathas, Dante and Galeon a lustful look. She wears a pink cowboy hat, a black bikini top, around her neck she has a golden necklace with a diamond, and she wears a tight, capri-length pair of black and pink striped pants, a pair of sandals, and of course a black captain coat, on the back of her coat there is a normal jolly roger (a skull over two crossed bones) but colored pink. She is slim, well-endowed and has a pretty face, with dark-green eyes, long, black wavy flowing hair.

"_Damn, Pink Skull is hotter and bolder than what Sharken said_" thought Magnathas, Dante and Galeon.

- Behave yourself, Stigma. We are in front of the Council, leave your lustful thoughts for later - said with a serious voice Sigma while she and Stigma arrive in front of the Council, Stigma next to Kratothas and next to her Sigma. Sigma wears a purple cowboy hat, along with a yellow sleeveless shirt and purple pants reaching to her calves, with a simple belt around her waist, and purple high-heeled Mary Janes (A.N.:a women shoes type), and finally a black captain coat, on the back of her coat there is a normal jolly roger (a skull over two crossed bones) but colored purple. She is slim, well-endowed and has a pretty face, with dark-purple eyes, and long, blonde wavy flowing hair.

- Hi Stigma - said Kratothas with a silly voice and smilling.

- Hi Kratothas - answered Stigma happily.

- DON´T EVEN START - yelled Gamathas, Deltathas, Sigma and Sharken.

- What? - asked Stigma and Kratothas.

- YOU KNOW - yelled Gamathas, Deltathas, Sigma and Sharken.

- Can all of you behave just for ten minutes? - asked the man with back combed black hair and bear.

- Sorry Lord Bell. We are pirates after all - said Gamathas, and Sharken, Deltathas and Sigma just nod in agreement.

- Any way, let´s begin - said lord Masar - Deltathas Theron, please report briefly your activities in the Grand Line.

- Yes Lord Masar - said Deltathas - As you all know I´ve been exploring the first part of the Grand Line, known as Paradise, for the last five years. This year my crew and I gathered very detaily information of ten islands, five from the East Calm Belt and five from the South Calm Belt, which are unexplore regions. Everything has been recorded in notebooks and maps. Right now my crew is working with the CP3 making copies of all the information we have so the Council and the other Skulls can have them aswell - explained Deltathas.

- Good. We will look into those papers as soon as posible - said lord Saron - Anything else?

- Yes. In the East Calm Belt we found a huge island called Crystal Island. There was no human population there, but we found some unspected habitants..., we found ogres there - everyone in the room looked at Deltathas with shocked eyes - We nearly didn´t survive, in fact two members of my crew died in battle. Those monster might be half the side of a Giant, but they certainly have a very hard skin, they survived ten cannon shots before felt unconscious, not dead...,any way the island is rich in natural resources and we found two caves full of silver and preacious stones. We took what we could and after two weeks we left.

- Is it all your adventure in that island in your diary? - asked lord Masar.

- Yes it is. I can give you a copy - answered Deltathas.

- We would like that - answered lord Masar.

- Kratothas Olimpus - said lord Bell - please report briefly your activities.

- What can I say? I´ve been in the South Blue deffending Southrend and Azeroth from pirates. You all know very well my activities, my crew and I have been training hard too... - Kratothas paused for a moment - And as the Yellow Skull Pirates captain, I ask the Council to go to the Grand Line.

All the other Skulls, Sharken, Magnathas, Dante and Galeon looked at Kratothas impressed for his boldness in asking that all of the sudden.

- We will look into that request and give you an answer tomorrow - said lord Bell - That is a very delicate desition, and even more with the recent events that happened at Marine Ford.

- I know lord Bell. It´s just that my crew and I are frustated that we don´t get to go to the Grand Line - answered Kratothas.

- We are aware of that, but to tell you something positive, you have many posibilities that we´ll let you go to the Grand Line - said Lord Saron.

- That makes me happy. Thank you to you all - said Kratothas.

- Now let´s hear what we all want to hear. Gamathas Proudmoore, please report your activities - said lord Masar.

- Well, my whole adventure started eight years ago...- began Gamathas.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review. In this chapter I wanted to introduce as much characters as posible, so I don´t have to do it later. How did you like the character so far. I know that they are just showing up right now, but in the following chapters we will learn more about them.

The next chapter Gamathas, better know as Red Skull will tell how he traveled from the North Blue into the East Blue.

Please review. Seriously review, I (and any fanfic-writer) want to know what do you thing of the story so far. You can give me ideas, characters and any coment will be good, and will also motivate me to write the following chapters faster and upload them sooner.


	3. Meeting 2

**Author's Note:** Well here you have the third chapter. Everything will be settle here. I hope you like it, enjoy.

* * *

- My travel through the New World was... amazing - said Gamathas. - As I had no allies beside my crew we kept things low. We did not need to draw the attention of the Marine or any of the Younko to us.

"To tell my adventures in every island we came across will take too long, but don´t worry my chronist is preparing a copy of all his data and also of my diary. He said he would like to make a book of all that, and he probably will, besides we didn't went too far into the New World . But what I will explain, is how I got from the North Blue to the East Blue"

Everyone in the room look expectantly at Gamathas.

"Crossing the Calm Belt wasn´t too difficult. We kicked some Sea Kings asses and forced them to take us all the way to North Blue. The last island we arrived before entering the North Blue was Hermit Island, an island with vast forrests, you can certainly be one with nature there. There we met Yado and his family, he is an hermit and he is sixty years old...and he kicked my ass"

- WHAT? - yelled Kratothas - Some sixty years old hermit kicked your ass? How is that?

- Care to explain that Gamathas - said lord Masar.

- We were just sparring and I could not beat him, just like that - said Gamathas - Yado can use the three types of Haki, he is a master on that, he said that the few ones that came bringing trouble to Hermit Island were killed by him, and that he would not kill me if I behave. But something good came from all that.

- And that is...? - asked Lord Saron.

- He taught me how to use Haki - answered Gamathas.

- Really? - asked Sharken smirking

- Yes - said Gamathas

- The three of them? - asked Sharken and Magnathas looked at Gamathas waiting for his answer.

- Unfortunetely not - answered Gamathas - I can only use the Kenbunshoku Haki and the Busoshoku Haki. Apparentely the third type of Haki, the Haoshoku Haki is not one of my abilities, thought Yado said that maybe one day I will be able to "awake it" some how.

- Hmm... we will see - said Sharken while looking at Magnathas keeping his smirk.

- Please continue with your story Gamathas - said lord Masar.

- Yes. It took me three years to learn how to use Haki properly, and also my firstmate, Leon, learned how to use it. Finally we made it to the North Blue and as I am a wanted man the Marines were all over us all the time, as I am sure you now. I am also sure that you are aware of what I did in the land of Leaves at Fire Country - said Gamathas

- I wish I was there, that was soo cool - said Kratothas

- Certainly that was a hard strike to the World Government - said Deltathas.

- It was spected they put a 220,000,000 bellis bounty over your head for that - said Sharken

- Yes, destroying two Marine bases and killing three land owners that were abusing of their title was a good move form your part, Gamathas - said Lord Bell.

- Well, after all that me and my crew had to hide for a month, untill we found a small island where we could stay without worrying about the Marines. And three years later I met the one that would take me to the East Blue - told Gamathas

- Who? - asked Magnathas

- Doom D. Drake - answered Gamathas - Better known as "Death Wing", the captain of the Black Dragon Pirates.

- He is currentely here in the South Blue - commented Deltathas

- He has a bounty of 130,000,000 bellis - said Sigma

- Gamathas, do you thing he is a treat to the Alliance? - asked lord Bell.

- No, he isn't. He is not so bad when you get to know him - Sigma, Stigma, Kratothas and Deltathas look at Gamathas like if he had a mental condition.

- Why? - asked again lord Bell.

- We became friends. As we were the strongest pirates in the North Blue he said that it would be good for us to be allies. Together we could crush the block fleet the Marine has near Reverse Mountain in the North Blue. But he said that he knew another path, a path that connected the North Blue and the East Blue - answered Gamathas.

- Now we are getting to the good part - said Sharken

- Near the North Pole - began Gamathas - At north-east from the Snow Country,... there is an ancient passage that connect the North Blue and the East Blue.

- WHAT? - yelled everyone in the room but the Council members.

- Are you fucking kidding me? - asked Deltathas

- Is that true? - asked Kratothas

- That is a huge discovering! - said Sigma and Stigma

- That is awesome! -said Magnathas, Dante and Galeon

- That is incredible! - said Sharken

- Would you SHUT UP and let him explain further? - asked Lord Masar and Lord Saron.

- Sorry - said everyone that spoke out of place.

- Please continue, Gamathas - said lord Bell.

- Emm,...yes. As I was saying. There is an ancient passage that connect the North Blue and the East Blue. You see, Drake used to be a slave for the Tenryubito - Kratothas, Sigma and Stigma's faces turned dark after hearing that - and he was forced to fight for some stupid competition in Mareijos. Fortunetely for him, his "master" force him to eat a devil fruit. The Dragon Dragon Fruit: Black Dragon Model.

- Wait a minute - said lord Bell - Was he involved in that revolt at Mareijos six years ago?

- Heh, he started that revolt six years ago - answered Gamathas.

- Impressive - said lord Bell.

- He used his new powers to scape from Mareijos and he got to the North Blue, there he form the Black Dragon Pirates with some other slaves that came with him from Mareijos, and some guys of his crew stold a trunk believing that a treasure was inside, but all they found were old books and maps that were five hundred years old. From them he learned about a myth that talked about some passages which connected the Four Blues and he was determined to find them - told Gamathas

- I like him allready - commented Sharken

- So,...there are passages that connect the Four Blues,...that is amazing - said Magnathas

- According to the book there are eight passages, and Drake said he will go to all The Four Blues before going to the Grand Line - said Gamathas looking at Magnathas

- How did you crossed it? If it is so useful someone must have known about it - asked Magnathas

- We went near the North Pole because that's where the Marines forces are fewer, and the conditions are horrible for exploring. And no one would ever known about it because the passage was completely covered with ice. Thank God he found out that because I would had killed him for making me go there for nothing - said Gamathas

- Do you think there is any way to recruit him in the Alliance? - asked lord Saron.

- I'm affraid not. He doesn't want to have connections with any kind of government, but he did promise me that he won't attack any kingdom that is part of the Alliance, he also said that he could not promise anything about him not attacking the Marines - said Gamathas smiling

- No problem with that - said Lord Masar, Saron and Bell.

- In the East Blue, everything was quite simple. There are many places were the civilians wellcome pirates with the Marine not noticing it. We had soo much fun in East Blue. I have to thank the Straw Hat Pirates for that, they are considered heroes there, though the Marine tries to avoid that - told Gamathas

"As I wanted and needed to come back to South Blue, I told Drake my plan of crossing the Calm Belts and the Grand Line straight to South Blue and he liked it and we came together. Some Marine Comodore try to capture as when crossing the Grand Line but beside that nothing disturbed our trip and now I am back here and Drake is somewhere around here too"

- That was a hell of a story I must say. But let's focus in the other busines now - said the bald fat man with a white mustache.

- Lord Costanza is right, there are other things to take care - said the two blonde twins at the same time.

- Right - said Lord Saron - Magnathas Minethil, state your business here.

- Members of the Council - started Magnathas - I am here today, after eight years of training, to be named as the next Blue Skull.

- And why do you want that? - asked Lord Costanza.

- Because the flag of the Blue Skull Pirates have not been rised after the captain Blue Skull died. You know that I was a member of the of the late Blue Skull Pirates, I was there, in Shabaody Archipelago, when they meet their doom and I want to avenge them, I want to kill Admiral Akainu. And at last you know why I was a member of the Blue Skull and that I don´t like the World Government one damn bit - finished Magnathas.

The Council members look at each other. Them Lord Saron speak.

- Sharken,as the only survivor of the late Blue Skull Pirates, what do you have to say about this? - asked lord Saron.

- Je, let the kid do it - started Sharken - Musashi trained him for four years and I trained him the other four, his skill in the art of the sword are amazing, because of his bounty hunter job people call him "Sword Saint Magnathas", and I taught him how to use Haki, he still needs a little practice with the Busoshoku Haki, but his Kenbunshoku Haki is perfect and...he can use the Haoshoku Haki, tough he can control it, yet.

- And what about you two, Dante Alon and Galeon Marquis? - said Lord Bell.

- We want to be part of the new Blue Skull Pirates - said Dante and Galeon.

- You two were also at Shabaody Archipelago, right? - asked Lord Costanza.

- Yes - answered Dante and Galeon.

- Come on old men - Sharken spoke - It is a new age and they want to be part of it. I know this three since they were kids and I can asure you all that they are pretty strong and that they will fullfill their dutties as part of the Skull with no trouble. Beside, I will be the First Mate of Magnathas and I'll make sure that they don't mess up everything.

- I think Sharken will mess up everything - wisper Deltathas to Kratothas.

- You said something you damn green bean! - said Sharken angry.

- I said nothing. I swear - said Deltathas -.-U

- You've better not - said Sharken.

All the Council members look at each other then they all nod.

- We will let you be the next Blue Skull, Magnathas Minethil - said the twins

- Thank you all. I swear I will follow all your orders - said Magnathas.

- Don't be so happy, kid - said Lord Costanza - First we will give a test

- What? - said Magnathas, Dante and Galeon.

- Yes, exactly - said Lord Bell - Before giving you our full support we must make sure that you are up to the challenge

- What would that test be? - asked Magnathas

- First of all, who else beside Sharken, Dante and Galeon would be part of your crew?

- The navigator will be Slamu and Fishor the shipwright - answered Magnathas.

- WAIT! WHAT? How the Hell did you get those two to work with you? I've been trying that for years - asked Kratothas angry

- I think Sharken had something to do with it - wisper Sigma to Stigma who nod in agreement.

- Do not speak out of line Kratothas! - said Lord Saron and Kratotas muttered something about him allways getting the yelling - Those two are excellent professionals. You are verry lucky to have them with you.

- What about a doctor? - asked Lord Bell - No offense but those two and Sharken are some big troublemakers.

- HEY! That is not true, and even if it is I never started anything, I swear - said Sharken and Deltathas muttered something that sounded like "Yeah right".

- James and Jane Hiber could be the doctors of the crew - answered Magnathas.

- Could be? And why the two of them? Are you planning to get hurt a lot? - asked Lord Masar

- Well,...James would come with no problem but Jane is another story. I will have to convince her, and I said the two of them because you can have one with out the other - said Magnathas scraching his head.

- That's true. They do everything together. Jaja We used to make fun of them saying that they even went to the bathroom together - said Galeon.

- If you think about how well Jane has "grown up" I wouldn't mind going to the bathroom with her - said Dante smirking

- I think that Dante guy is a pervert - wisper Sigma to Stigma

- So what? - Stigma wispered back

- Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot I was talking to you - was all Sigma said.

Gamathas just look at the pair of ladies and all the young ones in the room like if they were crazy, and he was probably right.

- And what job would Dante and Galeon have in the crew? - asked Lord Bell

- Oh, I am the sniper - answered Dante quickly and excited.

- And I am the martial artist and helmsman - said Galeon.

- That would make you a crew of eight, hmm that is a low number for a Skull Pirate crew, but considering you have three experienced fishmen it doesn't matter - said Lord Costanza

- And what is the test about? - asked Sharken with his arms crossed.

- Right - said the twins - We will give you a fine modern ship, with all the equipment nessesary for sailing even in the Calm Belt. But before you could be fully recognized as the Blue Skull Pirates you will have to attack and sink ten ships either from the Marines or other pirate crew.

Everyone fell silent after that statement.

- That's it - said Galeon - We just have to attack and sink ten ships and that's it, jaja we will be done we this test in no time!

- Are you sure you will? - asked Gamathas

- Of course we will - answered Galeon

- Are you sure you have what it takes to attack and sink the ships where other people had traveled? Where other people had lived? - started Gamathas - You three may have been training all these years, you may have gone bounty hunting, but this is nothing like it, this is serious business. We are the Skull, we are fear in the South Blue and in the Grand Line because we kill our enemies, marine or pirate it doesn't matter if someone threatens the Alliance, our nakama or other Skull crew we kill them, and if the World Government agents do something against innocent people we certainly kill them. I asked you again, Do you have what it takes to do what you are and will be requested to do?

Everyone fell silent and waiting, until...

- Yes - answered Magnathas - We have

- Then there is no more to say about this matter - said the twins - Just one more thing, as the Blue Skull will be in this test you all must remain out of trouble, because they will be the ones causing trouble, and even if they succeed or not we will have a metting like this in a month. Blue Skull Pirates you can wait outside the building, we will send someone who will take you to your ship. You are all dismiss.

And with that all the people in the room started to leave.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So? How was it? Please Review and comment.


	4. Setting Sail

**Author's Note:** Well, sorry that it took me so long but here you have the next chapter. I am very happy with the success this fic has, **112 hits**, that really makes me happy. We will have some new crew members in this chapter. It is kind of short I think, but things are getting moving guys, I have big plns for this fic and I intent to go with it till the end. Enjoy.

* * *

- How long are we suppose to wait? It's been an hour - said Galeon.

- The Council must be arrenging averything for us, so be patient and wait as long as you have to - said Sharken with his arms crossed and eyes closed

They were in front of a big building. Magnathas was sit on the stairs looking at nothing in particular, Sharken is at his right, Dante in on the floor taking a nap with his hat covering his face in front of them, and Galeon is walking from side to side in front of everyone.

- Galeon, the Council will send someone when everything is ready, so shut up and wait, we will get some fun later - said Magnathas

Galeon was about to say something, but suddenly a shadow fell at his left. I was a young man wearing a black cap, a black suit jacket with an orange handkerchief in the breast-pocket over an orange shirt, black tie, pants and shoes. He has short dark red hair for what you can see from the hair that it isn't covered by the cap. He has brown eyes.

- And everything is ready already - said the man.

- And who the hell are you? - asked Galeon

- I am Hex D. Troy, member of the CP3 and I was selected by the Council to go with you during this test to be witness of your performance - said Troy

- Troy? - said Magnathas - How have you been man? I haven't see you in two years

- Busy - answered Troy - Keeping the Aliance and the Skull connections have become tireful some how.

- Are you gonna take us to our ship? - asked Dante who was standing already.

- Yes I will. Please follow me.

Everyone started following Troy. After a while they were at a port with a big three masted ship with two cannons in the front and five on either side and on the top a black flag with the Jolly Roger of the Blue Skull Pirates (a skull and crossed bones colored blue).

- Woah, in this ship easely fifty people could travel - said Dante looking at their ship.

- Wow. That's a big ship - said Galeon.

- And a very expensive one so it will take someone like me to take care of - said someone.

- And only someone like me could navigate this ship - said another one on the ship

- Well it is good to see that you are already here. Fishor, Slamu - said Sharken smirking.

Fishor is a Octopus fishman. He has a big muscular build and has suction cups on his six arms, wears heavy clothing and shirts made especially for octopus Fishmen similar to the ones Hatchan wears but colored black with a bright green line on his torso. He has short black spiked hair and his skin is dark orange.

Slamu is a ray Fishman. Ha has big muscular build, his hair is tied into a ponytail. He wears a sleeveless dark green coat and a pair of beige bermudas with a chain-like pattern on them paired with a green sash around his waist.

- Is it all ready to go? - asked Magnathas with excitement already on the ship near Fishor and Slamu. The other memeber of the crew jumped on the ship aswell.

- Yes it is, captain - said Slamu smirking.

- Then set sail to...

- WAIT A MINUTE BOY - yelled someone.

- What the hell was that? Who the hell was that? - said Dante and Galeon.

All the people on the ship went to see who yelled at them from the port. There they saw a small man and a beautiful woman with him. The small man wears brown trousers with caramel suspenders over a white tanktop and black boots, he has a huge backbag on his bag that is ten times bigger than him. He has brown-reddish hair though he is some what bald and he has a long beard, and he has strong muscular build.

The beautiful woman has light brown long hair, reaching down to her lower back. Her breasts are large and rounded, and her body curves were just perfect. Her outfit consists of a revealing red and white bikini halter top, low-rider jeans (that expose some of her hips), and high heel sandals. She also has a big backbag on her back, though hers is a normal size backbag.

- Mr. Gloin? - asked Magnathas

- What are you doing here old man? - asked Sharken

"_IS THAT GINA? I HAVEN'T SEEN HER FOR FIVE YEARS. DAMN SHE IS HOTTER THAN EVER_" Thought Dante and Galeon who were eating her with their eyes.

- HOOOOOYY. Where the Hell you think you are going boy? - asked Mr. Gloin.

- We are going to Kalimdor, to Ogrimmar to be presice. James and Jane Hiber are there and I am going to ask them to join my crew - answered Magnathas.

- So the Council make you the new Blue Skull, eh boy? - said Mr. Gloin.

- Kind of, they put me into a test - said Magnathas.

- Yeah I heard of it. You ought to sink 10 ships right boy? - asked Mr. Gloin.

- Yes that's right. So what do you want here? And why do you brought those bags? - asked Sharken.

- Oh, we want to be part of your crew Magnathas - said Gina.

Everyone except Mr. Gloin looked at Gina shocked. Mr. Gloin was known to them, he used to be a pirate 25 years ago. He was the Thirdmate of the "Iron Hammer Pirates" with a bounty of 95,000,000 Bellis, but the crew fought against the Younku Kaido and the only ones who didn't die were Mr. Gloin and his two brothers. But Gina was the third daughter of the owners of a brand of fancy restaurants. She and Mr. Gloin got married ten years ago even with the protests and treats from her parents and family. The problem was that her parents were to much elitist, they didn't want her daughter to marry some ex-pirate, thought a wealthy one, but she was in love of that man with kind heart that have traveled and had great adventures.

They both live happily working in their own restaurant, and there wasn't nothing bad with Gina but she did not have any kind of skill that could be useful for a pirate crew, bisides of her cooking which is amazing.

- You want to join my crew? - asked Magnathas.

- Why would you want such thing? I thought you would never be a pirate again, Gloin - said Sharken.

- Yeah, after what happened, well you know - said Troy.

Mr. Gloin had a sad look in his face for a second but them he looked at them with conviction.

- What happened is something I cannot change, but once a pirate always a pirate. I am from the first Age of Pirates and I want to be part of this Second Age of pirates too. Besides Gina wants to go - he said.

- Please, Magnathas I want to be a pirate too. I want to travel the world just like Gloin did. I promise I will cook all your favorite meals - said Gina.

- That doesn't sound bad - said Slamu.

- That girl's food is delicious - said Fishor

- It is not a bad idea to let them join - talked Troy - Gina could be the cook of the crew and Mr. Gloin would be a strong adquisition.

- Ok. So it's settled them. Wellcome to the Blue Skull Pirates, Mr. Gloin and Gina - said Magnathas.

- Thanks Magnathas! - said Gina extremely happy - See honey, I told you you wouldn't need to beat them senseless to let us join.

Magnathas, Dante and Galeon pale at that coment.

- Even so I was willing to do it. Hey Galeon think fast - said Mr. Gloin throwing his inmense backbag to Galeon efforlessly.

-Woaw, hey take it easy - said Galeon catching the inmense bag.

- Don't complain boy. The only ones I'm gonna respect on that ship are Magnathas, Sharken, Fishor and Slamu. The rest of you are nothing. Honey, please give me your bag - said Mr. Gloin and Gina did it.

- OK, hold tight - said Mr. Gloin as took Gina in his arms and jumped on the ship.

- Honey go with Galeon and find a room for us both as I talk to Magnathas, ok? - said Mr. Gloin smiling while also giving her bag to Galeon to carry.

- Ok honey - said Gina smiling aswell and starting to walk. Galeon started to follow but Mr. Gloin grabbed his arm and face him.

- Try something boy and I promise that you won't live to see the day turning into night today - threatened Mr. Gloin with a frown and angry eyes.

- Yes sir - muttered Galeon totaly scare of the man and followed Gina to the inner parts of the ship.

- Now that that is settled- started Mr Gloin - I want to be the Firstmate

- You can't - said Sharken - I am the Firstmate.

- Them I'll beat you till you turn into dust - said Mr Gloin closing his hands into fists.

- Oh I would hate to turn Gina into a widow, but it seems I will have to - also clenching his hands

- Hold on you two - said Magnathas - I am the captain and I make those decisions. Mr. Gloin sorry but Sharken is my Firstmate and nothing will change that

- HA, IN YOUR FACE OLD MAN - said Sharken

- Them I will be the Secondmate - answered Mr Gloin.

- That could be but just for a while, we may come across some other people that could join us and I would prefer that my First, Second and Thirdmate be people about my age,...no offense - said Magnathas.

- Ok, whatever you said boy. But let's make some pionts clear - said Mr Gloin looking at everyone on the deck specially at Dante - If anyone of you try anything with my wife, I kill you. You mess with my stuffs, I kill you. You make any kind of jokes that is some how related to me, I kill you. Is that all understood?

- Yes, it is - answered everyone. They already espected something like that.

- Good. Now, Magnathas, there is an island I want to go to in the Grand Line, near the South Calm Belt - said Mr Gloin.

- Really, which one is it? - asked Magnathas.

- Brewfest Island - said Mr Gloin with stars in his eyes.

- Why am I nod surprise? - said Dante.

- Oh, I want to go there too - said Fishor and Slamu.

- Oh that is a really good place to visit - said Sharken.

- I heard that there is a party there that goes for 2 weeks - said Troy

- Yes, the Brew Carnival. It is awesome, I don't remember a thing of what I did on those weeks but it was awesome - said Sharken.

- And Gina wants to go to Pucci the Gourmet City - said Mr Gloin.

- And I want to go to San Faldo the Carnival City - added Dante.

- Ok, ok. We will go to all those places. Geesh, how old are you people? Ten? - said Magnathas.

- Hey guys this ship is amazing - said Galeon who is back from the inner parts of the ship - It has many rooms, the kitchen is beautyful, the dinning room is huge, and it has a gym whit any machine you could imagine and it's huge. By the way, Mr Gloin, Gina is unpacking.

- Good, them I shall join her. See you later - said Mr Gloin while leaving the deck and going inside.

- Well enought of this - said Magnathas - Slamu set the course to Ogrimmar

- Do you want to go straight to Ogrimmar or to do some stops along the way? Because even tought we can go directely to Ogrimmar we may find some highly armored Marine ships in that way - said Slamu.

Magnathas just smile at that

- If we have enought supplies to go straight to Ogrimmar we will go straight to Ogrimmar, I don't care who may come in our way - answered Magnathas.

- You are the captain - said Slamu smiling - Fishor, Dante, Galeon release the sails, then Galeon go and grab the steering wheel.

- Ok - said the three.

- Guuaaa. Ok, captain if you need me I'll be in my room taking a nap - said Sharken starting to walk inside the ship, leaving Magnathas and Troy alone.

- Is he really gonna be your Firstmate? - asked Troy

- Just untill I find someone better for the job, then he will be a special member of the crew that only I could give orders to - answered Magnathas - But what am I gonna do with you?

- What do you mean? -

- Well I would like the famous "**Mr. CP3**" to be part of my crew -

- Heh. That may be a possibility. But you will have to wait till the end of the test to know my answer - said Troy smirking

- Oh come on! I know you, I know of your dream. What better way to accomplish it that coming with us? - said Magnathas.

- As you said, I am famous, not only to the public but also to the World Govenment, when you will be attacking ship as a pirate I will be in the shadows watching because if someone finds out that I am aboard a pirate ship and letting those pirates doing what they want, the World Government is going to put a high bounty on may head - said Troy.

Magnathas was silent for a minute.

- They are watching you, isn't it? - asked Magnathas and Troy noded.

- I don't know if they know. but I spotted members of the CP5 following me for three months. You know that the World Government took notice of me three years ago - said Troy

- Because of stopping those pirates that tried to robed an important bank on Kultiras - said Magnathas.

- Yes - said Troy - I am the only master of Rokushiki that has come from the CP3 ever. Tought part of that is because I have trained since I was a kid, and most members of the CP3 start they training three years after joining and they only master three of four techniques, but the World Government watches me because they didn't spected that someone with my strength could show up in some lower class CP and they are affraid that I may become too powerfull to be their servant. Besides I have responsabilities with the Alliance -

- Still, you can live your life being hunted in that way - said Magnathas - Like I said if you want to accomplish your dream you can join my crew anytime. I know you will eventually - Magnathas smile.

- That is a possibility, but you will have to wait till the end of this test or that something happends that makes me wanna be part of your crew sooner - said Troy smirking.

- You will join my crew before this test is over - said Magnathas.

- We will see - answered Troy.

* * *

=== Marine Ford ===

In a dark meetingroom seven people are gattered on a rounded table.

- We have to do something about this - said one with anger - They fooled us again.

- Even though we have such a strong military force, pirates keep beating us, one way or another - said one with more calm voice.

- That is because we do not attack as we should - said another one - Let us six go to the New World. Together we could crush a Younko with all its crew and gain territory on the New World.

- Hmm that could be an option - said the first one that talked.

- I think that we should focus first on catching them - said the fourth one - We are the ones that can fight them, others will just get kill or beaten

- There are at least six Vice Admirals that can fight them - siad the fifth one.

- True - said the first - I will call back some of the Vice Admirals that are on the Four Blues, that way our power to fight them will increase.

- What about the New World? - asked the third one.

- That will have to wait untill we deal with at least two of them - said the first.

- Shall we try to follow them up there or just wait till they come down? - said the sixth.

- We will wait, going up there would be risky - said the first.

- We should be waiting them on Water Seven and the islands near it, because that´s probably gonna be their next destination - said the seventh

- Yeah, they will go there for sure - said the sixth.

- Then we will prepare our forces on Water Seven, San Faldo and Pucci - said the first - One of you is going to be on each location waiting them - he said pointing to the fifth, sixth and seventh - And you three go back to the New World and do what you were ordered to do - he pointed to the second, third and fourth.

- What about the Shichibukai? - asked the fourth

- Three of them are still on the New World doing what they have to, the other three are fooling around somewhere and Falco Mihawk is on Shabaody Archipelago relaxing - said the first.

- Anything else? - asked the third

- No, just make sure that those wanted poster are delivered to your troops. You are all dismissed - said the first.

The other six got up and go out of the meetingroom carrying lots of wanted poster. Only one walked slowly and started to watch the posters he was carrying

**Monkey D. Shace 400,000,000 bellis**

**"Dark Prince" Silver Roy 380,000,000 bellis**

**"Red Beard" Shane 380,000,000 bellis**

**Falca "Hawk Eye" Mihawk 350,000,000 bellis**

**Red Rizler 320,000,000 bellis**

- Hmm, this generetion of Super Novas have become strong and famous way too fast - say the man - Hahaha, Luffy, Rayleight, Shanks and Mihawk must be verry proud of you four kids. Unfortunetely I will have to slow you down Shace, I would be a bad godfather if I let any other Admiral fight you - said the man scraching his pink hair.

- Tought - talked him again stopping in the middle of the hall - Red Rizler, if I find you I will beat the crap out of you and send you to Impel Down, that is a promisse.

And with that said he started to walk again.

* * *

Author´s Note: Well there you have it. Did you like it? There you have five of the new Super Novas that are causing troubles on the Grand Line. We will see more about them in the future. I am sure you can guess who are their fathers, except for one of them, they are all related to famous pirates of the First Age of Pirates.

Please review. Suggestions, ideas and characters are wellcome.


	5. Battles

**Author's Note:** Well I had been busy with any stuffs, but they are my problems and not your problems. In this chapter there are foghts, yes finally, and damn writing fight is hard guys. You got the fight in your head but describing them so that everyone get them is not an easy job. There is also some curious information of how is the world now in this Second Age of Pirates. Hope you like it.

-talking-

"_thinking_"

**Attacks**

* * *

**Battles**

Later that night. Everyone was in the dining room on a big table that easily twenty people could sit, waiting for Gina and Mr. Gloin to bring the dinner.

- I´m starving - said Galeon.

- Me too - said Slamu at Galeon's left.

- Shut up you both, you are making me hungry - said Fishor at Slamu's left.

- YOU THREE SHUT UP! Or talk about something that isn´t related to food - yelled Sharken who was at Fishor's left and at Magnathas's right. Magnathas was on the head of the table.

- Ok, that isn´t a bad idea. Hey, Troy - said Dante and Troy, who was at Magnathas left and at Dante's right, looked at him. - You are an agent of the Government. What can you tell us about the Marine military force?

-...Well. They rule all the first part of the Grand Line. The very few pirates that are there lie low or are really strong to fight the Marine in their territory. Very few islands are out of their grip - answered Troy.

- What about the Admirals? - asked Galeon

- The most powerful members of the Marine - said Sharken with some nostalgic air.

- They will be the biggest obstacle in our way - said Fishor.

- Just one Admiral is enough to end a pirate crew's life and dreams - said Slamu.

- In deep, they are. In later times there were always only three Admirals. But currently there are six. - said Troy

- And all of them have Logia Devil Fruits powers - said Magnathas all of the sudden - Let's leave the Admirals for later. We will not come across to them too soon.

- True. The Vice Admirals are the ones we should be worry of - said Sharken quickly.

- Yes. They will try to catch you, that is for sure - said Troy.

- What about their strength? - asked Galeon

- You can be sure that they are masters of Rokushiki and other martial arts. Some have Devil Fruits power. And one of them is known for having fought with Roronoa Zoro and survived - said Troy.

Everyone smiled at that comment.

- Certainly, that Alfathas Wyrn is one of the few people I wouldn't like to have as an enemy - said Slamu

- We may not have to as long as Magnathas is with us, right? - said Dante looking at Magnathas

- Not sure. He is really committed with his role as a Vice Admiral - said Magnathas - He will probably kick our asses but let us live.

- How many Vice Admirals are there? - asked Dante.

- There were thirty, but after Enel came to the New World from the sky and became a Yonkou five years ago, now there are twenty - said Troy

- The Yonkou. What about them? - said Dante.

- Well. They are four and are the strongest pirates after the Pirate King - said Troy.

- But only one is a former Yonkou from the first Age of Pirates - said Fishor.

- Red Haired Shanks - said Slamu.

- He is the oldest Yonkou and the Pirate King strongest supporter - said Sharken.

- The other Yonkou that supports the Pirate King is the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock - said Troy - She was a Shichibukai from the first Age of Pirates.

- Even though she is kind of old she is still hot for a human - said Slamu.

- And you said that the other Yonkou is Enel - said Galeon

- Yes, and he is probably the most dangerous of all - said Troy - He thinks that he is God and that he should rule the world, and he has the power to do it

- How is that? - asked Galeon and Dante.

- He ate the Rumble-Rumble Fruit one of the Devils Fruits that is said to be invincible. With the power of attack with and become Lightning there are really few that can fight him and live to tell the story - said Sharken.

- Wow. That sounds creepy - said Galeon.

- What about the last Yonkou? - asked Dante.

Troy took a deep breath before answering and his usually expressionless face change into one with a big smile.

- The last Yonkou,...is Rob Lucci, a master of Rokushiki and many other martial arts and he ate the Leopard Devil Fruit - said Troy with pride and happiness in his voice.

- Why are you so happy all the sudden? - asked Slamu.

- Because he was my master - said Troy.

- What? - asked Slamu, Dante, Fishor and Galeon.

- You were trained by a Yonkou ? - asked Dante

- How is that? - said Galeon.

- Care to explain? - said Slamu

- Well he did not actually trained me, but he inspired me to train to my maximum capacity - said Troy - When I was twelve and already training to work for the CP3 he showed up at the training camp and beat the crap out of every single person who was fool enough to fight him. Seeing him doing that was just awesome. When I was sixteen I met him again, I was on a mission with some other CP3 agents, it was our graduation mission. We had to capture or kill some pirates in the Grand Line, but when we found them they were all killed by Rob Lucci. As he was a wanted man my friends tried to capture him but he defeated them easily, then I challenged him in a one on one fight, of course he beat me but some way I impressed him and he said that if I wanted a rematch I should go to the New World and become stronger.

- Wow that's a hell of a story - said Gina and everyone looked at her, she was carrying two jugs of orange juice, and she put them on the table and sit on the other head of the table in front of Magnathas.

- Hey Gina, where is the food? I'm starving - said Galeon

- In coming boy - said mister Gloin who was bringing a big pot of soup.

- Soup? - asked Galeon, Slamu and Fishor.

- It's Gina's Meat Soup - said mister Gloin - Now pass me your plates I'll fill them

Everyone did that and mister Gloin sit at Gina's right and at Dante's left. Everyone ate silently and when they were done with it they thanked Gina for the food, before she and mister Gloin when back to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

- Ok guys - said Magnathas - Slamu how is our course?

- It's fine and straight. The wind is in our favor and the sea if peaceful, just secure the steering wheel and we will be fine - answered him.

- Good. Now who would like to do the night watch? As our ship is too big I would like that two of us do it, one in the front of the ship and the other on the back - said Magnathas.

- As I slept the whole day I will be at the back - said Sharken.

- I will be at the front, but I'll sleep the whole day tomorrow - said Dante.

- Works for me. So is settle, everyone have a good night, tomorrow we may get some fun - said Magnathas and everyone got out of the dining room to their bedrooms and Dante and Sharken to their posts.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

In the morning everyone got up early to have a hot breakfast. After that Dante when straight to his bedroom and locked himself in there, Sharken did the same but he warned everyone to not bothering him with nothing. Galeon was with Slamu who was making sure that they didn't go off course. Fishor was checking every single part of the ship. Magnathas was practicing some swords movements on the deck while Troy was looking.

- Wow, Magnathas your are really good with those swords - said Gina who was coming to the deck with some glasses of lemonade and Mr. Gloin at her side.

- Well people don't call me "Sword Saint" for nothing, jajaja - said Magnathas.

- Gloin told me you could used your swords techniques even without swords, just with your hands - said Gina - Oh, would you like some lemonade? It's hot today and I thought you would, you too Toy.

- Thank you Gina. Yes I'll have some lemonade - said Magnathas taking a glass.

- I would drink that fast if I were you - said Troy who was looking at the sea.

- Why? - said Magnathas while starting to drink.

- Because there is a Marine ship at the South coming this way - answered Troy and he smiled when Magnathas choked with the lemonade.

- PPuuuufff...AAAhhhh...WHAT DID YOU SAY? - yelled Magnathas

- That there is a Marine ship at the South coming this way. And very quickly I should add - said Troy without a care in the world.

- YES. Our first battle at the sea and our first ship - said Magnathas, then he took a deep breath - EVERYONE GET ON THE DECK NOW - he yelled.

Galeon, Slamu and Fishor came right away.

- What is it? - asked Galeon

- There is a Marine ship at the South coming this way, very quickly and will be at shooting distance soon I should add - said Troy without a care in the world, again.

- You know I'm starting to hate that tone of voice you are using - said Magnathas glaring at Troy.

- Troy is right, it will be a shooting distance soon - said Mr. Gloin - Shall I go and prepare the cannons?

- That won't be necessary - said Dante who looked terrible and was carrying a rifle which has a telescopic sight and it is completely golden. - I can shoot them from here - he said while getting near the border of the deck.

- Just give me the order, captain, and I will kill as much Marines as I can from here - Dante said while aiming to the Marine ship.

- What? That's crazy, that rifle cannot hit a target at such a long distance, only a cannon can! - said Mr. Gloin.

- Mr. Gloin - said Magnathas - You are about to see why Dante is the sniper of the Blue Skull Pirates - he smile - Do it, Dante, shoot to kill!

- All right - said Dante and started to shot at the Marine ship and even from that distant they could see some Marine falling to the floor dead.

- What the hell? - said Mr. Gloin

- WOW. How he did that? - asked Gina.

- Thanks to my Devil Fruit. The Matter Matter Fruit: Creation - said Dante - With it I can create from my imagination anything I want as long as I have some knowledge about what I want to create - explain Dante.

- Unbelievable! That's just too good to be true - said Mr. Gloin - There must be something wrong with that Devil Fruit

- Well yeah. I had to study a lot to be able to use my powers correctly. All kind of weapons, their parts, what they are made of and even the periodic table of the elements - said Dante - But anyway I have job to do so the explanations are over.

Dante aimed to the Marine ship and started to shot again. After ten shots he had to stop to reload. He just makes the bullets appear in his hand

- They are shooting back! - yelled Slamu

Two cannon balls were coming to them.

- They're mine - said Magnathas. He unsheathed two of his swords - Come on Mangetsu and Suigetsu - He has Mangetsu in his right hand and Suigetsu in his left, then lifted his arms above his head - DOUBLE FALLING DRAGON

Magnathas made a down going movement and sent two crescents wave of compressed air that cut the cannon balls and made them explode.

- Wow, that was sooo cool - said Gina

- This is going to take forever if we keep fighting like this - said Dante who was shooting again - I suggest a more direct approach.

- Fishor and I can swim to there and sink that ship easily - said Slamu.

- That's sound like a good idea - said Galeon - but you will have all the fun!

- I have a better idea - said Magnathas - Slamu throw me to their ship

- WHAT? - yelled everyone.

- Like you heard - said Magnathas - I'm the captain and I'm going to sink that ship by myself.

- Jajaja - laughed Slamu - OK, captain, just don't cry if I have to go a rescue you.

Slamu grabbed Magnathas by his waist and throw him with effortlessly to the Marine ship.

- Hmm...I think that I used to much strength - said Slamu

Magnathas crashed into the deck of the Marine ship and went through the floor under the deck.

- Damn you Slamu - said Magnathas getting up and still holding Mangetsu and Suigetsu - I'll remind him to not do that again with that much strength.

- FREZZE - yelled ten Marine soldiers while pointing their guns to Magnathas.

- Oh, please. I don't have time for this. I have to sink your ship - said Magnathas - TWELVE WINGS OF THE EXPLODING DRAGON

Twelve swift compressed air explosions hit and sent the Marine soldiers flying at any direction.

- That's more like it - said Magnathas and jumped on the deck from the whole he made. He was quickly surrounded by at least fifty Marine soldiers.

- Damn - said Magnathas

- You God damn pirate prepare to die - yelled a Marine before him and other ten, with their swords ready, dash forward to Magnathas who prepare himself.

- TEN DRAGONS SHOT - yelled Magnathas and moved his swords forward at such a high speed and sent ten compressed air bullets that hit his opponent but the one who yelled. The two clash their swords.

- RISING DRAGON - with Suigetsu, Magnathas made an up going cut across the chest of the attacker and left him out of combat. More Marines were coming to attack him.

- Better end this quickly - said Magnathas - TWELVE WINGS OF THE EXPLODING DRAGON.

All the Marines that tried to attack him were sent flying by the explosion of air, some fall on their friends, others fall on the sea.

- ENOUGH - yelled someone. A tall man with muscular build, black hair and eyes, wearing a Marine captain uniform came forward right in front of Magnathas.

- You - he pointed to Magnathas - I know who you are. You are that bounty hunter "Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil. Why are you attacking my ship? Are you with that pirate ship over there?

- I am the captain of that pirate ship over there - said Magnathas - And I am going to sink your ship.

- Why such a good bounty hunter would become a pirate? - asked the Marine captain.

- That's my own business, but I can tell you that I don't have much love for the World Government - said Magnathas.

- Then I, Captain Salom shall end your life here and now - said Captain Salom while unsheathing his own sword with his right hand.

- Let's see about that - said Magnathas while preparing himself.

The two glared at each other before Salom attacked trying to use his sword to cut Magnathas in two but he blocked it with Mangetsu and...

- RISING DRAGON - Magnathas attacked with Suigetsu but Salom avoided the attack by moving aside.

- That attack won´t work with me. Come on I know you can do better! - said Salom.

- You want it, you have it - answered Magnathas - DOUBLE FALLING DRAGON

Salom dodge the attack by jumping to the right but the attack hit a wall of the ship and made two cuts in it.

- Now you take this - say Salom - JUSTICE CUT

Salom made a horizontal move with his sword and sent a massive crescent wave to Magnathas.

- DRAGON X - Magnathgas counter attacked by crossing his arms to unleashing a massive X wave that collided with Salom´s attack, crush it and continue its way towards Salom, who again dodge the attack by jumping way above Magnathas. The X wave destroyed part of the ship.

- JUSTICE CUT - Salom tried again.

- Idiot - said Magnathas and easily dodge the attack which hit the deck of the ship hard.

- What are we doing? Let´s help the captain - said one Marine.

- Yeah, shoot him down - said another and eight men shot at Magnathas who blocked and their bullets with his swords.

- Don´t mess with me while I am having a duel - said Magnathas - DOUBLE DRAGON EXPLOSION

The two crescent waves hit the Marines hard and sent them flying to the sea.

- What kind of attack is that? - Asked Salom - It didn´t cut them, it hit them and sent them flying.

- Yes, it did. It´s a crescent wave of compressed air that hits the enemy hard and because of the hit the air explodes and if the enemy if not strong enough it goes flying through the air - explained Magnathas.

- Interesting - said Salom - Why don´t you try it with me and see if I go flying through the air?

Salom tried to attack Magnathas but he dodged him by jumping really high.

- Sorry, Captain Salom - said Magnathas - It´s been fun but it has to end - He crossed his arms, close his eyes to focus his Haki and – SUPREME DRAGON X

The ship got cut by the X crescent wave from top to bottom. While the ship was falling apart and Salom and the other Marines were trying to remind out of the water and help the injured, Magnathas sheathed his swords, landed on a big piece of the ship and jumped with all his strength to his ship, though he only made it to half the way. Soon his crew picked him up.

- That was awesome - said Gina.

- Not bad, lad, not bad - said Mr. Gloin.

- Couldn´t you leave something for us? - said Slamu.

- The next ship is ours - said Fishor.

- Hell yeah! - said Galeon.

- Take it easy. Would you? - Said Magnathas - There are still nine ships to go.

- Yes, and Fishor and I are going to sink the next one - said Slamu.

- Whatever. I´m going to change my clothes - said Magnathas - Hey, where is Troy? And Dante

- Troy said that he will be at the gym if someone need him and Dante went back to sleeping - said Galeon - They left after you destroyed the ship.

- Well let them be - said Magnathas and went off to his bedroom.

Later at lunch hour, all but Troy who already ate and was on the deck watching for other Marine ship, and Dante who was still sleeping, were sit and eating a great barbecue the was made for celebrating their first victory, there was also wine on the table.

- You missed all the show - said Magnathas to Sharken, who was drinking a bottle of wine all by himself.

- Bah, you sank a ship, big deal - said Shaken - I did that many times and you don´t see me yelling it to everybody.

- Hey, Sharken the next ship is ours - said Slamu - Fishor´s and mine. You can come too if you want.

- Well that´s does sounds good - said Sharken - it´s been a while since I kicked some Marines asses.

- Then you have your opportunity right now - said Troy entering at the dining room - There is a Marine ship coming this way - said Troy without a care in the world.

- Dude do you know what excitement is? You should try to use it - said Magnathas.

- MARINE SHIP. IT´S OURS - yelled Slamu and Fishor shocking everyone. They got up, grabbed Sharken and ran off to the deck.

- How many bottles of wine did those two drink? - asked Magnathas.

- Ten each - answered Galeon.

- Ok. New rule, those two don´t get more than four bottles of any alcoholic drink from now on - said Magnathas and all nodded at that.

- Emm...Aren´t you going to see how they sink the ship? - asked Troy.

- Oh, right, let´s go everyone - said Magnathas and all of them ran to the deck.

When they arrive at the deck of the ship they saw Fishor and Slamu struggling with Sharken.

- Release me you idiots - said Sharken - Otherwise I will make you suffer.

As a response they grabbed him by his arms and throw him at the Marine ship. Both soon followed him by jumping into the sea and swimming at the Marine ship

- Now he will know how it feels - said Magnathas smiling.

Sharken crashed to one of the masts and destroyed it.

- DAMN YOU TWO I SWEAR I WILL MAY YOU PAY FOR THIS - yelled Sharken in anger. And he was quickly surrounded by Marines.

- Freeze or we... -

- THOUNSAND BRICK FIST - the Marine could not finish what he was saying because Sharken killed him with that one punch and sent him flying to the horizon.

- Ah, that made me feel better - he said.

- SHOOT HIM - say one Marine and many of them did as he said.

- SHARK SKIN - said Sharken as all the bullets came at him from all angles and hit him, but all the bullets were rejected all fell on the floor. All the Marines looked at him in shock.

- What the hell was that? - said one.

- That's impossible - said another.

- He is a monster - said a third.

- Well I think you can call him that - said Slamu as he came on the deck from the water.

- Yes - said Fishor coming right after Slamu - After all he is Sharken "**The Monster**".

- SHARKEN "THE MONSTER"? - Yelled all the Marines - HE HAS A **150,000,000** **BELLIES** BOUNTY

- Yes, that's right - said Sharken - And I will sink your ship, but first - Sharken looked at Fishor and Slamu - THOUSAND BRICK FIST - and sent them back to the water.

- THAT'S FOR THROWING ME LIKE THAT ASSHOLES - yelled at them.

Suddenly Sharken heard someone clapping.

- That was very impressive but you just send away your backup - said the Captain of the ship - I am Steven Janz the captain of this ship and the one who will put an end to your life.

Steven is tall with long blonde hair tie in a pony tail long enough to reach his knees, his eyes are electric blue and he has muscular build. He is wearing the typical captain uniform with coat and everything and a Marine cap on his head.

- Steven Janz? I've heard about you - said Sharken - Didn't you capture the "**Metal Claw Pirates**" in the West Blue like three months ago?

- Yes, I did. But they weren't a real challenge - said Steven - Only the captain, John "**Metal Claw**", and the first mate, Jay T, were worthy of a fight with their **40,000,000 bellies** bounty each. I hope that you can with me a real fight, but first... - Steven looked at his men - I need to take care of something.

Steven takes a deep breath before talking - Everyone listen up. He and I are going to fight and I don't want any of you trying to be a hero or anything. So some of you go to the communication room and call to the base on Theramore Island and tell them what's happening here and ask them to send a ship to pick us, because as you heard he is planning to sink the ship and he probably will, while someone takes care of that the rest go to the boats and leave, but not too far because if I don't died I will need your assistance after the fight - Stevens looks at his men one again - Those are your order NOW GET THEM DONE.

At once all the Marines on the deck got moving, some to the communication room and the others to the boat to leave.

- Well, this is nice - said Sharken - without those weaklings around a guess you will fight with all you got. That's good because I am looking for a challenge too - he finished with crackling his knuckles.

- Then what are we waiting for? - said Steven.

They glared at each other and...

- THOUSAND BRICK FIST -

- SHIGAN -

Both opponents stopped each other's attack. Sharken is holding Steven's arm, Steven's finger is an inch of Sharken hearth. Steven is holding Sharken's arm, Sharken's fist is an inch of Steven's nose.

- Well, well, well. It's been a long time since someone's stopped me this way - said Sharken.

- And usually my SHIGAN is too fast for my enemies to dodge it or stop it - said Steven.

They released each other and back away.

- I have to warn you - started Sharken - I had fought and killed Rokushiki users in the past.

- Well even though I haven't fought a fishman before I am aware of your capacities - Steven answered back - And that technique you used a moment ago to reject the bullets is very similar to the TEKKAI, am I wrong?

- Oh, you noticed it? - Said Sharken - Yes, it is. A fishman that practiced Fishman Karate so through the concept of your TEKKAI and made a similar technique for us fishmen, but as fishmen are naturally stronger than humans ours is stronger than your TEKKAI.

- Really? Would you be willing to test it? - asked Steven.

- Sharahahahahahaha - laughed Sharken - Give me your best hit - said Sharken while opening his arms and leaving his chest unprotected.

- Just for you to know I can used the SHIGAN with all my fingers. I can make five times the damage of a normal SHIGAN in one hit - said Steven.

- Sharahahahahahahaha. BRING IT ON - said Sharken.

- You got it - said Steven - GO SHIGAN

- SHARK SKIN -

Steven hit Sharken's chest with the five fingers of his right hand but Sharken's defense was way to strong and he broke his five fingers.

- Damn it - said Steven while bending over and holding his right hand.

- My turn - said Sharken - THOUSAND BRICK HAMMER

Sharken hit Steven on his back like a hammer would hit a nail, the floor did not hold and Steven fell two floors lower.

- OK, that was fun - said Sharken.

- YEAH YOU GOT ALL THE FUN - said Fishor and Slamu who were glaring at Sharken.

- Oh, you are back - said Sharken - Good so I can hit you again.

- Hit this – Said Fishor – THREE THOUSAND BRICK FIST – Fishor attacked Sharken hitting him on his face, chest and stomach at the same time with his three right arms. Sharken crushed into a wall and a lot of noise could be heard from inside the ship.

- Dude. I think you over did it – Said Slamu – He is going to kill you for that.

- Let him try – said Fishor.

Steven came out jumping suddenly from the whole on the floor.

- RANKYAKU – And he attacked Fishor and Slamu who dodged his attack.

- Wow, so this guy is still alive – said Slamu – Good, we may have some fun after all.

- SORU – Steven disappeared and appeared behind Slamu.

- SHIGAN RAIN – And connected several Shigans on Slamu's back. But Slamu protected himself with the SHARK SKIN technique

- That's it? – Asked Slamu – You picked a very wrong opponent to do that.

But before Slamu could do anything Fishor grabbed Steven by his legs, arms and head. Then he jumped high and went through the deck with Steven facing the floor and getting hurt.

- Not fair – Said Slamu – I wanted to hit him.

- Where is the idiot who wants to die? – Said Sharken coming out from the hole on the wall.

- Down there – Slamu pointed to the hole made by Fishor, sounds of punches could be heard from it. Then the sound stopped and Fishor came out of the hole.

- Well for a human he had great pain tolerance – Said Fishor.

- You are so dead – said Sharken and charged at Fishor.

- Wait! I am sorry! I wasn't thinking! It was the heat of the moment! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME – said Fishor who started running for his life around the deck.

- Well I guess I will have to sink this ship – said Slamu watching the other two fishmen fighting each other. Slamu jumped high and then push his two fists forward.

- TWO THOUSAND BRICK HAMMER –

And he went through the ship which started to sink.

- What the hell? – Said Sharken who stopped his right fist in the air while he was holding Fishor by the neck. Fishor also stopped his struggling.

- Hey guys – Said Slamu already on the water – The job is done let's go back. – And he left swimming.

- Man, I wanted to sink the ship – said Fishor.

- You shut up and get your ass moving – said Sharken and throw Fishor at Slamu's direction.

- Well – Said Sharken – Two ships down, eight to go

With that said he jumped to the water and swam to the ship where the others were waiting him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review. In this chapter I wanted to explain who were the new Younkos and off course started some fighting. I hope you liked it and I will be writing the next chapter soon, but after my college's term papers are done. I really need to get them done, or I will be screw.

Please review. Seriously review, I (and any fanfic-writer) want to know what do you thing of the story so far. You can give me ideas, characters and any coment will be good, and will also motivate me to write the following chapters faster and upload them sooner.


End file.
